


Hi I’m sorry

by Mini218



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Tran Van Gogh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini218/pseuds/Mini218
Summary: This a latte or poem about Gandhi and his feelings to Van Gogh.
Relationships: Gandhi/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 2





	Hi I’m sorry

Hi, um this Is the Clone of Mahatma Gandhi I guess you should know me since I’m the one who sit in the loser table with everyone else. Pulse, the guy... who called you and the depressed... moment, ha, ha..... Look I deserve any punishment you have if the painting wasn’t enough for you.

I don’t know what gotten over me that day. I was drunk with beer and attention that I gotten lost in the moment. I always what to be the cool kid so I do anything I can for attention... even hurting the people that I care and Yes I do care for you. I just don’t know how to people that I ... um how to I say it in a not stupid way. I~ haveacrushonyouOk.

I knew this is weird and also make believe just hear me out just one moment Please I’ll tried to me it quick. I thought you were cute in the bugging in high school and you still are . I just know how to give myself good advice, you probably know about my old house before this one my mom didn’t like to or bother to even talk to me I had to learn by seeing he boyfriends and brakes up. Not to mention her melts down and you already know my relationship with Cleo is. I do like my new parents but I just don’t know what Really love is so I don’t know how to give it to others correctly. 

I know you think Abe and Joan could have help me but that the thing but that the thing they don’t know what I have to live with for 10 years Abe have a mom and dad who loves him and Joan even though he have no eyes he still love and takes care of Joan the best way he can. Will have a mom who drinks nonstop through wine have boyfriend after boyfriend and only a few that were nice come in and out of my live. A sister who decided to forget about me all for her Popularity I have no know one to help me with this besides tv and me. 

I always thought being mean like pulling the hire mean they like you so that what a did “ I pull your hair.”At the party and looking at it, that wasn’t funny at all I’m sorry, that I could have gotten the chance to get to know you well and help you like a friend should have done. Joan was the real friend that time I can see why she’s you close friend. 

I still like you, even more now that you a getting better you change your faith of following your dad and make it own. Trust me it scary at first but when you do it. It can be fun and exciting and I what to be with you when you come inner peace, coming out a Transgendered girl is not always easy and I want to support you all the way.

I actually think you look really cute with sunflower dress and you hair as a small ponytail I know I’m a dick but I’m not that munch of a dick I do what to be be a better person for you. If you still don’t believe me then ok I understand stand as well I don’t deserve you friend you trust. 

But I do what say this is I’m in love you Vincent Van Gogh and I want to be a better man just for you. If you not ready for me then I understand, but I do want to be your friend.


End file.
